I Walk in Your Shoes
by Cyndaquil143
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Sasuke and Itachi switched place? Find out! ItachixSakura...SasukexNaruto
1. How It All Happened

Chapter 1

Itachi's Perspective

I don't know how it happenend.  
One day I was just walking around, Akatsuki as I always was.  
I came across a hole in a wall with a sign.  
I didn't understand what it said, for it was in English.  
Unworthy of what I was getting myself into, I took a step into the whole.  
That one step, changed everything.  
My head started spinning, faster and faster it went.  
It went on for a few seconds, then it stopped.  
After that experience, I decided not to go further, for I thaught it was a ninja's trick.  
As I stepped out, it came to me in surprise. I was back, in the village of Konoha.  
I looked down at myself, and saw myself wearing the clothes I used to wear when I lived in my clan.  
When I looked up, I saw a very familiar face.

"Hey Itachi! Are you on yuor way back to the apartment?" asked Kisame with a kinder smile.

With confusion in my head, I decided to just go with the flow. "Yea. I'll be there soon."

"Ok." Kisame turns around and leaves.

I think a while, and follow.

* * *

Sasuke's Perspective

It started more in a dream.  
I was fast asleep, and a dream started in my head.  
I was in the Akatsuki. So was Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Negi, Lee, TenTen, Shino, Kiba and his dog, Shikamaru, and Choji.  
All of them were there.  
The only one I didn't see was Sakura. In my dream, they told me that she was partnered with my brother, but to know if it were true was impossible.  
Why should I care? Its not like I care about her. Anyways, all of us had a meeting in the dream. It was talking about invading Konoha, and destroying it. Don't ask me why.  
After the meeting, I started walking to my quarters. I then fell asleep, in my dream.  
At 7am, in the real world, I woke up, and I wasn't in the same place as I was before I went to sleep.  
I got up, and ran out the door. I saw many people in Akatsuki cloaks.  
The scary thing was, it was everyone in my dream.  
I shook my head, trying to see if it were a dream, but I never woke up.  
I went back to the room I came from, looked at a coat hanger, and in my size, was a Akatsuki cloak.  
Now calmed down, I felt my hand reach for it, swung it around me, and buttoned it.  
Just then, my attitude changed.  
The Itachi attitude as I call it.  
I walked out of the room and found Naruto.

"Good morning, Sasuke." said Naruto.

I looked at him. "Morning."

Just then, Ino came walking towards us. She walks up to me and hugs me. "Hey, Sasuke!"

I do my usual disgusted face.  
I then gently push her off and dust invisible dust off my cloak. "Sooo...what is the mission today?"

"I dont know, Sasuke! How about spending time alone somewhere? -giggle giggle-" says Ino.

Ino is the type of girl that has been getting on my nerves.  
Another one is Sakura.  
And any other girl that jumped on Naruto the day he stole my first kiss.  
-sigh- Memories...

* * *

Author's Note:Sorry its kinda short. It was just supposed to be an intro to how they switched. Hopefully my nxt chapters will be longer. 


	2. How We Felt

Chapter 2 

Itachi's Perspective

Konoha...  
The village that I never wanted to come back to, but did anyways.  
Every Akatsuki, well that were Akatsuki, were there.  
There were some villagers here that were here when my brother was here.  
But no senseis.  
It may mean that senseis went to the Akatsuki world, if that did happen.  
Kisame and I made it to the apartment that we "lived" in.  
Deidara, Sasori, and everyone else was inside.

"Hey Itachi!" said Deidara as soon as I walked thru the door.

"Hi." I replied not really caring.  
I looked around, trying to see if this place was familiar.

"Hey, Kisame? How long have we lived here?" I asked still looking at the surroundings.

"We've lived here since the Uchiha clan was distroyed by your brother, Sasuke. You were only 13." he said.

"Oh." I said, thinking, "didn't I kill my clan?" I sighed. "Ima go take a walk." I step out.

"Ok." said Kisame, but I had already shut the door.

I started walking around the apartment, just thinking about what had just happened to me.  
After I circled the building about 3 times.  
I decided to go see if my clan's small neighborhood was still there.  
I haven't been here in 5 years.  
I finally come to the place I used to live.  
I looked different.  
Everything was destroyed.  
It looked the same way it did after I destroyed it.  
My brother, Sasuke, had done the same.  
I bent under the yellow-tape, leading myself inside the small place.  
As I walked, memories start flowing back to me.  
I pointed out where my aunt and uncle used to live, and where they used to stand to say "hello" to my brother and I.  
Every memory.  
I finally come around to the house my family used to live in.  
Something told me to walk in.  
So I open the door.  
I take my shoes off, and climbed the stairs.  
I walked to the room I used to sleep in.  
The bed was still there.  
I laid down on it.  
And drifted to sleep accidently.  
I felt like I was supposed to be here.

* * *

Sasuke's Perspective

Akatsuki life seemed...AWESOME!  
I never thaught the evil way was so much fun.  
I got to fight Naruto the way I wanted...I won!  
And I never got bugged by Sakura.  
Altho, Ino was here.  
She kept clinging to me.  
After a while, I didn't really care.  
But that doesn't mean I liked her, I had only one person in mind.  
Everyone was here, even the Gaara, Tamari, and Konkuro from the sand village.  
They had also joined the Akatsuki.  
Everyone except Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, and Kurenai-sensei...and yada yada.  
No senseis at all.  
-sits on a chair with his hands behind his head- This is the life!!

"Sasuke! Stop slacking off!! Lets go battle again!!" said Naruto, shaking my arm.

"Go away Naruto!" I push him off.

"Fine!" he finally walks off, and I fall asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok...Itachi's perspective is longer that Sasuke's, I know. But I had not much ideas for Sasuke's perspective. R&R plz!! 


	3. We Fell In Love With Someone

Chapter 3 

Itachi's Perspective

I woke up 3 hours later.  
For some reason, I find a blanket on me.  
I sit up, and look around.  
I catch site of a picture of my mother.  
I stand up, and get close to the picuture.  
I smile, and I pick it up.  
I keep it safe, as I take it along with me.  
I then walk out of the house, and I start to head to the marketplace.  
Many people are saying "Hello" to me.  
For the first time in 5 years, I smile.  
I keep that smile on my face the entire time I'm in there.  
I look to my right, and I see her.  
A girl.  
Around 13 years old.  
Short pink hair.  
Is a ninja for sure.  
She turns to look at me.  
And at the same time I stop, she stops.  
She smiles at me.  
I smile back.  
I slowly walk up to her, but a large crowd cuts between us.  
When the crowd is gone, so is she.  
I stand to where she was standing.  
Then I look to where I was standing, and there she was, our eyes met once again.  
I looked both ways before crossing, I walk.  
Slowly I walk, keeping an eye on her and to the sides.  
I finally make it.  
I step infront of her, looking down at her.

"Hi." I say with a smile.

"Hi." she blushes a bit smiling. "My name is Sakura."

"I'm Itachi." I say in a heart warming voice.

She giggles. "Itachi..hehe...thats a weasel."

I sigh at the meaning of my name. "Yes...it is."

She stops her giggles. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I love your name."

I smile again. "Thanks. Sakura...cherry blossom...I like that, too."

She blushes and smiles. "Thanks."

"Do you wanna come with me to the dock?" I asked smiling down at her.

"Yes, I would love to come." she wrapped her arms around my arm.

Knowing she was young at age.  
Me 18, her around 13.  
Love, if it were to happen, would be a dangerous experience.  
The way she was clinging to me, very odd at least, felt as if I liked her already.  
I really don't know what made me walk up to her.  
Maybe, it was destiny.

* * *

Sasuke's Perspective

Being in the Akatsuki is so much fun!  
I wanna be like this forever!  
I can finally be strong enough to kill my brother.  
Wherever he is.  
If we traded places, I'd be in big trouble.

"Hey Sasuke! Ready for our mission?" Naruto came in shaking me.

I opened my eyes. "What mission?"

"The top secret one. Remember?" he said jumping up and down.

I stood up from the chair, and headed out the door where Ino was waiting for me.

"Hello Sasuke! Had a nice nap?" Ino grabbed on to me again with her big smile.

I couldn't take the clinging anymore, so I pushed her off. I glared at her. "Never touch me again!"

I sorta felt bad for saying that, but I was getting annoyed.  
Besides, I'm trying to attrack someone.  
But that is for later.

"Ok. Naruto, you will come with me. Ino, you will take someone else and head in another direction moving towards where we are going. Got it?"

"Got it!"

"Got it!"

* * *

Author's Note: Sasuke's Perspective is quite small, I know. Altho thank you for the reviews. Some great stuff will be coming up. The next chapter will probably be mainly Itachi, I'm not sure yet. Just giving you a heads up so you dont say I forgot about Sasuke.  
R&R! 


	4. Itachi: I Got To Get To Know Her

Author sorry note: Sorry it took me so long to update! The site had errors and until today I got to. Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 4

Itachi's Perspective

The dock was the same as before.  
We sat there, looking out at it looking at the birds that would land on the water.  
Sakura kept calling it romantic, but I agreed.  
People kept walking by, stop to stare at us.  
I would hear some people in the back saying how we made a lovely couple.  
Altho I can't imagine me with her, I do kinda like her.  
Maybe if I do ask her out, nothing would happen.  
She is sorta shorter than me altho.  
I'd do anything to have her with me.

"Itachi?" I look at her.

"Yes?"

"Would you love a girl like me?" she looked straight into my eyes.

I couldn't resist those eyes. Green, beautiful eyes. I smile. "Yes, I would."

She smiles. "I know its not up to me to ask, but would you be with me?"

I had to think a while. This was a serious question.

"Uh..Sakura. I'm not sure about that just yet." I looked back at the water and her smile became a frown.

"What do you mean?"

"I think its dangerous that we see each other like that."

"How is it dangerous?"

"You are 13. I'm 18. I can get killed if someone finds out I'm with a younger aged girl."

"Why can't we keep it a secret?"

"If I ever get you pregnant, that will ruin the secret."

"Well yes...but..." I interupt her.

"What will your parents do to me?!"

She looks down. "I have no parents."

I look at her with a sad face. "Y-you don't?"

She nods no. "No. They were killed."

"By who?"

"One of my school mates. His name was Sasuke Uchiha." my face grew in surprise. "He killed his clan. My parents tried stopping him, but...you know the rest."

I go into shock. My brother.  
My younger brother.  
Kill the Uchiha clan.  
I thaught I killed them.  
But instead he killed them.  
He killed mom and dad.  
He killed our family.  
I started panicing!

Sakura shook me. "ITACHI?! ITACHI?! YOU OKAY?!"

I relax a little. "Y-yea...its just that...I know that person."

Her expression changes to amazed. "You do? In what way?"

I glare at the water. "Hes my younger brother."

Her face expression now looks frightened. "S-seriously?!"

I nod. "My name, is, Itachi Uchiha"  
I wanted to tell her that I thaught I killed the clan, but that would scare her more.

"Oh, Itachi." she stared at me.

I stood up. "I'll be going now." I turn around, and start walking.

She stands up right away. "NO! Itachi...don't go. Don't leave."

I stop in my tracks, and turn to face her. "I do want to be with you Sakura..but it's your choice now."

She slowly walks towards me. That walk becomes a small run. "Yes." She jumps into my arms, hugging me.

I hug her back. Knowing it was a small talk, barely knowing each other, I would give it a try. I smile. "Come on. Hungry?"

She smiles again. "Yea. Starving actually."

"Okay. Lets find somewhere to eat then." I put my arm around her, and walk to that one ramen place.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok. Like Itachi said, they barely know each other, but it may work out. PS: i forgot to say earlier..I do not own Naruto...sry! 


	5. Sasuke: I Killed My Clan!

Chapter 5 

Sasuke's Perspective

I have just returned from my first Akatsuki mission.  
I was kinda confused on it.  
For some reason I think it was for tracking down someone is used to know.  
I just don't know who it is.  
No one would tell me who it was.  
Not even if its a relative.  
I can't think of anyone from my clan who is still alive.  
All I know is, I didn't kill them.

"Hey Sasuke! When will we start the mission of killing your older brother?" I stare at Naruto, remembering about the bastard who killed my clan.

"Oh yea. The bastard that killed my clan." Naruto looks at me weird.

"Um...Sasuke...you killed the Uchiha clan."

"Wha-what?! I didn't kill them!!"

"Yes you did."

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Ugh! Are you serious?"

"Yes. Your brother is the one that is out to kill you for it." Naruto turns around to walk out.

I sigh.  
I'm guessing that when I came here.  
My brother went to my world.  
He lives in Konoha again.  
Probably living the way I used to live.  
Probably falling in love with the girls who used to fall for me.  
If there is some left.  
Oh yea.  
Sakura.  
HA! Like if he'd fall for her.  
She's so annoying!  
HAHAHAHAHA!!!

* * *

Itachi's Perspective

I looked over at Sakura.

"So...is it good?" I say smiling at her.

She nods. "Hmmhmm. Its good!" She smiles back.

"Thats good." I take a slurp out of mine.

She finishes and waits for me to finish.  
Then I finish.  
We pay and we leave.

"So...what do you want to do next?" I ask grabbing hold of her hand.

"I don't know. What do you feel like doing?"

I look up at the sky, and it has turned red.

"Lets go back to the dock. Its almost sunset."

She smiles. "Ok."

We walk there.  
I look up at the sky again, and the sun is almost setting.  
Sakura looks nervous for some reason.

I look at her. "Are you ok, Cherry Blossom?"

She wouldn't look at me, but smiled. "Yes. I'm fine."

I felt a force on my chest pushing me to do something that seemed odd.  
Altho I wanted to do it.  
The force made me lift her chin gently.  
She looked at me smiling as I smiled back.  
Her eyes sparking to the rays of the sun that was left.  
I slowly aproached her, our eyes slowly closing.  
When all of a sudden, Kisame comes up behind me.

"ITACHI!! We must go prepare for something. Its important."

I let go of Sakura as she looks down at the water again.

"Ok, Kisame. I'll meet you there." He leaves.

"Sorry Sakura. But I got to go. I'll meet you here again at 10am. Ok?" I stand up.

"Ok." She smiles slitely and I smile back.

I then leave.  
I catch up with Kisame.  
I smack him.

"Why'd you do that?! I almost had her!" I cross my arms and keep walking.

"Sorry!" He says rubbing his head. "But we gotta train if you want to kill your brother."

I stop and stare at him. "WHO EVER SAID I WANTED TO KILL MY BROTHER?!"

He looks at me.

"YES HE KILLED MY CLAN! BUT WHY SHOULD I CHASE AFTER HIM JUST TO KILL HIM?!"

"Woah! Relax. I thaught you wanted to." he rubs his head again.

"No. He can come here if he wants. But I'm not going after him."

I start walking back to the apartment, wanting to return to the dock.  
But I know Sakura won't be there.

We get to the apartment.  
I walk in and immediately go into my room.  
I stay in there for the rest of the night.

* * *

Author's Note: I don't have much to say. 


	6. Relationships Start

Chapter 6 

Itachi's Perspective

Next Day 10am:

I go to the dock, and sit down starring at the water and thinking about the day before.  
I feel a shadow come over me, and I turn around.

"Hi Itachi." Sakura smiles as she sits down next to me.

"Hi Sakura!" I smile back putting my arm around her. "Sorry about the interuption yesterday."

"Its ok. I bet it was something very important." She leans against me.

"Not really. Kisame seemed to not like the view we were in." I pause. "Speaking of that..."

I look down at her.  
Her eyes sparkling again, altho still daylight.  
I once again gently lift her chin.  
We smile at each other.  
Our faces slowly leaning in together.  
Our eyes closing slowly.

* * *

Sakura's Perspective 

"Wow." I thaught as we leaned closer to each other.  
My eyes shifting up and down.  
Looking at him looking at me.  
My eyes were have way shut.  
As my eyes fully closed.  
Our lips have met.

* * *

Itachi's Perspective 

Our lips met.  
I was so into it, that I pinned her against the dock.  
She didn't push me off.  
Avoiding that, I didn't do anything but kiss her.  
I slowly stopped kissing her.  
She opened her eyes, and I looked into them.  
I knew many people were starring, for I could hear the "AWWs" in the background.  
I gave her my hand and I sat her up.  
We looked back at the water, as I held her close.

* * *

Sasuke's Perspective 

I can't believe it!  
I killed the Uchiha clan?  
Me?  
Sasuke Uchiha?  
The person who loved his clan?  
I couldn't be, could it?  
I started pacing.  
I.  
I couldn't have killed my parents.  
I.  
I just couldn't have.  
Thats it!  
They're just playing a trick on me!  
No.  
Why would they?  
Maybe it is true!  
I killed my parents!  
My parents were killed by me!  
Why me?  
Why me?  
"Sigh!" I lay on my bed.  
"Why me? Why me? Why? Why? Why?!!!!!"

Naruto knocks on the door. "Hey Sasuke! Can I come in?"

I sigh. "Yes."

He comes in and sits on a chair. "You ok? We heard you screaming from outside."

I sit up. "Not really. Naruto...as a great friend...is it true that I killed my parents? I'm not being punk'd right?"

"I'm not kidding Sasuke. Why would I kidd like that?"

I laugh. "You usually would."

"Not anymore." He laughs back.

I smile. "Hey Naruto? I know this is stupid to ask but, are you gay?"

He stops laughing and has a serious face. He gets up. "Later Sasuke." He leaves.

I could have sworn he had a smile on his face before he left.  
I smile, and lay back down.

* * *

Author's Note: Ooooooo! Spoiler for the next chapter!!! 

_I slowly lean towards him as he leans towards me.  
I start putting my arms around him as our lips meet_.

Thats the spoiler for the next chapter!!


	7. Sakura: I Met His Friends

Chapter 7 

Itachi's Perspective

"I can't believe you actually let me do that." I smile and laugh.

She'd giggle. "Do what?"

"Ya' know...let me kiss you."

"Oh. Well, I wanted to know how it felt."

"What did you feel?"

"I felt sparks, heard fireworks, and I felt we were the only ones here."

"Thats what I felt." I held her closer to me.

She smiles. "Yea? That means something then."

"Sure does." I rest my head on hers. "Come on. Lets go to my place. You can meet everyone."

"Ok. I'd love to."

I stand up, take her hand, and help her stand.  
Once again the eyes of people were on us.  
They eyed us the entire way to the apartment.  
As we went up the stairs, neighbors peered thru the window.  
I just looked at them with my sharingan, and they closed their blinds.

"You don't have to do that Itachi. I like the attension." Sakura says looking at everyone peering secretly thru their blinds.

"I guess your right." I smile.

I come to my apartment, and open the door.  
"Hey guys! I'm home!" I yell out so everyone shoots out of places.

Kisame is the first. "I smell a female!" She shoots out of his room. "I WAS RIGHT!"

Sakura just smiles.

Just from what Kisame said, everyone comes out.  
Deidara checks her out.  
Tobi walks around us. Sakura and I  
And the rest just open their mouth till it touches the floor.  
Sakura laughs at it all.

"HEY! Back off she's mine!" I say putting my arms around her.

When I say this, everyone turns back to their own business.

"That was funny." Sakura says sitting on a nearby chair looking around.

"Yea. They can be total idiots sometimes tho." I go behind her and hug her.

"I think I'll like it here."

"You could also stay if you'd like. In my room if you'd like. With me if you'd like." I'd start smiling.

She starts laughing. "I'll think about that."

* * *

Sasuke's Perspective

I was still stuck in my room looking up at the ceiling.  
Naruto comes in and sits on the chair he was sitting on at first.

"May I help you Naruto?" I say sitting up looking at him.

"You know that question you asked me earlier?" He looks down.

I smile. "Yes. How could I forget it?"

"Well, the answer is, I think so. I...I..." He pauses.

"You what?" I look at him.

"I...I like you Sasuke." He looks up at me.

I stare at him and a force pushes me towards him.  
It also seems to be happening to him.  
I slowly lean towards him as he leans towards me.  
I start putting my arms around him as our lips meet.  
This think to myself. "Maybe this will be the start of a great relationship.

* * *

Author's Note: HOPE YOU LIKE IT YAOI FANS!!!!! 


	8. The Way of Love

Chapter 8

Itachi's Perspective

"So, have you thaught about how you want to sleep?" I look at Sakura who is laying on the couch like a ball.

She looks at me slighty. "Not really. But it would be fine if I slept here on the couch."

I stare at her with my eye brow up. "Why sleep here when you can sleep on my bed?"

She rolls over so that shes looking up at the ceiling. "I don't want to take up a lot of room."

I walk over there and get on top of her. "Trust me...you won't." I smile and kiss her.

She looks at me, slightly smiling. "Fine. Just don't do anything crazy."

I smirk. "I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I stand up and look at the clock. "Well, its 9pm. My room is the first one to the right. Just go in, you don't have to knock"  
I walk out.

Sakura's Perspective

I lay there looking at the ceiling, just waiting a while.  
I think to myself..."stay here, or go with Itachi"  
I slowly get up and walk to the hallway.  
I turn to the right, and open the first door.  
I walk in, and lay next to Itachi.  
I fall asleep.

Sasuke's Perspective

It all started out as a kiss.  
Now we sleep together.  
No one knows about us.  
I guess because its only been a few hours.

I lay there as I let Naruto lay half way on me.  
After our experience, he is asleep.  
Once in a while he moves his head up and down, cuddling me I guess.  
He feels secure I guess.  
I always imagined me with a girl.  
But this is better.  
It doesn't have to be a fan girl!! D But, I'm happy.

Author's Note: Sorry it was short. I didn't have much ideas for this chapter. Chapter 9 coming soon. very soon 


	9. A Serious Question

Chapter 9 

Itachi's Perspective

NEXT MORNING

Just like I promised her, I didn't touch her last night.  
Although when she woke up this morning she asked me why I didn't put my arm around her.  
I just kinda laughed and told her she told me I couldn't touch her.  
She just said "Oh".

BREAKFAST TIME

"So, what are we doing today?" Sakura asks looking into the fridge to make food.

"I don't know. Anything you want I guess." I say rocking in my chair.

Sakura looks over at me. "Don't do that. You'll fall and break your head!"

I kept rocking. "No I won't!" At that moment, everything went into slow motion.  
When the slow motion was over, I found myself on the flow, and the chair I was sitting on...BROKEN!  
"OW!"

Sakura falls to the floor laughing.

"That's not funny!" I slowly get up, and pick up the chair.

Kisame comes in. "What is all the laughter about"  
He looks at me.  
"You broke the chair again, didn't you?"

I just glared at him. "None ya!"

Sakura finally stopped laughing, and continued looking through the fridge.

15 MINUTES LATER

"I made miso soup!" Sakura said starting to pour the miso into my plate.

Then Kisame's.

Then Deidara's.

Then Tobi's.

Then herself.

"Hope you guys like it! " she said sitting down and started to eat.

I looked into my plate, picked up my spoon, and ate a little bit.  
Just a few seconds, and I started eating it all.  
The same happened to the rest of the guys.

After everyone was done, they got up and left.

"I guess I'll just clean up now." she starts reaching for a plate.

I instantly grab her hand."Don't worry about that."

"But I can't leave the place like this."

"We'll clean up later, ok?"

"Ok."

I look around the house. "We have the house to ourselves. What do you want to do?" I smile.

She looks at me with a serious face. "Don't you be thinking of anything."

"Come on! Please? Please?"

"No. I don't feel comfortable in doing that."

"I just want to show you how much I love you." I take her hand on sit on a close by chair.

Sakura's Perspective

I sit on his lap.

"Sakura, we won't get in trouble. We won't get caught. Everything will be fine." He says running his hand down my arm.

I think about it for a while, and think back to the day my parents were killed.  
I smile. "Ok. Lets do it."

"Ok." He takes my hand and drags me off to his room.

I smile the entire way.Just thinking that I am finally free from my parents.  
I'm not greatful that my parents are dead.  
But I get to do things I couldn't do before.  
And heck, if I do get pregnant, I won't be in trouble.  
I'm sure Itachi will stay with me.  
I just know it.

.:TO BE CONTINUED:.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it took me awhile. I couldn't think of what to write. I'v been getting a lot of reviews about my spelling errors. Yes I know, but its just that I'm using a word processing document that doesn't have spell check and it doesn't tell me something is misspelled, so sorry.

Itachi: Yea...it isn't her fault!  
Sasuke: You like her don't you!  
Itachi: Um..um...no.  
Sakura: -taps foot glaring at Itachi- He better not!  
Me: GUYS! We have a story to do! Don't fight just yet! Wait after the 50th chapter, then you can fight!  
Sasuke: 50 CHAPTERS!!!! Your gonna make 50 chapters?  
Me: Maybe...or maybe more!

Sorry I didn't talk about the famous yaoi couple! I'll include them in the next chapter! chp. 10 coming soon.


	10. It Begins

Chapter 10 

Naruto's Perspective

I felt something very warm next to me.  
A heartbeat, which made me feel very safe.  
An arm around me, sometimes sliding up my body.  
A wind like air moving my hair.  
I didn't know what it was, until I opened my eyes.

"Hey, Sasuke? You awake?" I said nudging him.

He moves a little. "Sorta."

"Oh...how'd we end up like this? And why does the end of me hurt? What happened?" I asked.

He yawned. "Remember? We had fun last night."

I think back. "Oh yea! Now I remember! Well, gotta get ready for training. We got something big coming up"  
I get up and go to my room.

Sasuke's Perspective

I lay there motionless for a while.  
Thinking about everything that occured.  
I just gave a small smirk.  
I got up, and got dressed.  
The big day was to arrive.  
Our secret mission!

Sakura's Perspective

Itachi and I lay there very close to each other.  
I could hear his heartbeat, and he can hear mine.  
I snuggle closer to him.

Itachi's Perspective

I felt her head move closer to me.  
I had the chance.  
I pecked her lips, and put my head back in the position.

Sakura

I quickly looked up to find him back in his position.  
I knew that were him.  
There was a smile in his face.

Itachi

I started laughing histarically.  
So did Sakura.  
I was about to get on top of her, when...

"ITACHI! THE TIME HAS NOW ARRIVED!" Kisame busts open the door.

Sakura quickly hides under the blankets.

I stand and walk towards him.  
I walk outside with him.  
I smack him.  
"Knock next time you idiot!"

"Sorry. Its just that, your brother is on his way." he said, my face turned surprised.

The war I didn't expect is yet to begin!

* * *

Author's Note: This is where some action will begin. Just know this guys. If I end the story soon, there will be a sequal. I think Ima continue with this idea. Thanks for the reviews and stuff. and plz..no more reviews with "You should really use spell check." I'm getting tired of reading them. I'm not mad..its just annoying.Well, keep reading! 


	11. Beginning and End of the 1st War

Chapter 11 

Akatsuki Perspective

Sasuke: I look out at the horizon, and there I see it.  
Konoha.  
"Wow. Everything changed."

Naruto:  
"Sure did."

Neji:  
"Yea. Its been a while."

Ino:  
"Its...uglier!"

Tamari:  
Rolls her eyes due to Ino's answer.

Shikamaru:  
Doesn't really care about the site.  
He's just there.

Sasuke:  
"Come on. We all know what we are here for. Now lets go get the job done"  
We start walking..and walking..and walking.  
We kept walking until we got to the front gate.  
For some reason, there were no guards there.  
There are always guards.  
I guess everything changed.  
"Come on"  
I felt at home for some reason.

Itachi's Perspective

I run back to Sakura.  
"Sakura?! My..my brother has come to destroy me."

"What?! H-he's here? Inside this place?!" she looks scared.

"No...out there somewhere. Don't worry. You stay here. Don't follow me"  
I quickly get dressed, and run outside.

"Itachi? Itachi? ITACHI?!" she yelled for me...but I never turned back.  
I wanted to, but if I did, it would probably reveal a soft side.  
Also if I had turned around, I wouldn't have left her behind.

Sakura's Perspective

I sat there.  
I looked out the window to see everyone run outside.  
Where they were going...I had no clue.  
I decided to follow.  
Itachi wouldn't like it...but I have to.

I put on a big coat that would cover my face.  
For some reason, it was black outside, and red inside.  
It also had pretty red clouds on it.  
He wouldn't know it was me.

I had a very big feeling that something was going to happen.  
Something bad.  
I just don't know who it was going to happen to.  
Oh..whatever!

I run after them as quiet as I can.

Sasuke's Perspective

I led everyone upfront where we stood in a line.  
I knew my foolish big brother would come here.  
We just waited.  
All of a sudden, there he was.  
My brother.  
The brother who used to be there for me.  
The brother that would help me.  
The brother I enjoyed being around with.  
Now everything changed.  
Right then and there...a flashback ran thru my head...

FLASHBACK

Sasuke: "Big brother? Can you please help me with my shuriken after school?  
Itachi: "I'm too busy to help you today, Sasuke"  
Sasuke: "Come on! If I never learn, I'll never get to be as strong as you"  
Itachi: "Why do you want to be as strong as me"  
Sasuke: "Because, I wanna see what I'm made of by killing people"  
Itachi: 0o Sasuke: age 8 Itachi: age 13

END FLASHBACK

So thats how my life began.  
Training to kill my clan.  
An all that was left...WAS HIM!!!

Itachi's Perspective

I stood across from him.  
He glared at me, and I glared back.  
Some of the rage I felt came flowing back to me.  
The rage I felt when I was wearing the cloak he's wearing.  
The rage of hurting him.  
The rage of knowing he detested me.  
When I got here, thanks to the girl I love, the rage had gone away.  
I'v gotten used to this place...and here I wanna protect...from the claws of my foolish little brother!

Sakura's Perspective

I followed the team the entire way.  
But for some reason, I got tired.  
I stood behind a tree.  
I looked a far distance, and I didn't only see Itachi and his friends.  
I saw the boy responsible for my parent's death.  
I didn't know what to do.  
Should I stay here?  
Or go help Itachi?  
I slowly moved to the direction of them.  
Quietly.

Itachi & Sasuke

"So. We meet again I see." the little brother says as he takes a few steps toward his elder brother.  
"Yes. Its been a while, Sasuke." Itachi says starring at the younger brother.  
"I see you are still the same. Probably also catching girls. At least when you're in hell the devil's women would love to have you"  
"Why should I go to hell, when you are the one who killed off our clan." "That was all your fault, you bastard. Didn't want to help me with my training. I could have killed you too if you would have made me stronger"  
"That is no excuse to have killed them!" Itachi grabs his katana and charges at Sasuke.  
"Oh no you don't! MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!!!!" Sasuke uses the sharingan Itachi is supposed to have.  
"Where..where am i? No..it can't be! How?!" Itachi starts freaking out to see he tyed to a pole.  
"Now. I can finally have my revenge!" stabs Itachi.  
"AH!" Itachi yells in pain.  
This continues for 1 year.

Sakura's Perspective

I looked out, and saw that Itachi was in pain.  
THAT-GUY wasn't even touching him...altho he was laughing.  
I ran!  
I ran till I got there.

"STOP! DON'T HURT HIM!" I stood in between the two. "Leave Itachi alone...Sasuke." tears fell from my eyes.  
"Sakura?" Sasuke finally let his sharingan go and Itachi fell to the floor. Thankfully, it didn't get me.

I stand there.

"Sakura? You're in love with..." he paused. "Come on guys..lets get out of here." the Akatsuki ran off.

I quickly ran to Itachi's side.  
"Itachi? Itachi?" I shook him. No answer.

"Sakura. Don't cry histarically, but...I think he's in a coma." Deidara comes to be and comforts me..sorta.

I start crying a little.

"Come on, we gotta take him home." Kisame picks Itachi off, and takes him back home.

Deidara, Tobi and I follow.  
Deidara keeping a close eye on me.

* * *

Author's Note: OMG! This is a long chapter full of exitement!! WOOHOO!! LOL. R&R!! 


	12. a sucky chapter:

Chapter 12 

Sakura's Perspective

I stayed day and night by his side.  
Never left once.  
It seemed like if he were dead.  
But truly sleeping for a long time.  
I truly hope it isn't forever.

"Hey, Sakura. You ok? You seem too attached to him ever since the insident." Deidara comes in and sits next me.

"I'm ok. And I want to be here...until he wakes up." I say looking at him.

He puts his arm around me. "It'll be fine. And I'm always here when you need me." He smiles. "For anything. Even as another man in your life."

I push him off. "NO! I'm not going with you if he never wakes up! NEVER!" I kick him out.

I could hear him laughing behind the door.  
I went back to my chair...starring at Itachi.  
Praying that he'd come back from that dream.

Sasuke's Perspective

I pased around the room.  
Thinking why anyone would love...him.  
Especially Sakura.  
I thaught she liked me.  
What do I care?  
I won't get in there way.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was really short. I didn't really want to speed things up to where I wanted it...so I did this. Just random stupid stuff i came out with. Plz review so I know you read it.Nxt chapter coming up soon!!! 


	13. Big News!

Sorry it took me so long. I had problems with my internet connection. It may happen again soon tho.

* * *

Chapter 13

Sakura's Perspective

I gently open the sliding door of the small room.  
"Alright, I'll be back soon!"

A man in a white coat, pretty much like a lab coat replies.  
"Yes, Sakura! We'll see you in a few weeks!"

"Mmhm!" I walk out and head home.

It has been almost a month that Itachi has been in his coma.  
That bastard...Sasuke is his name...how I detest him!  
But!  
I have the greatest news in the world that will make Itachi so excited!  
NO! I'm not telling you what it is...YET! Hehe!

I slowly head back home.  
I was about to turn the corner, when there was Deidara...-- making coochie faces at me.

"Where has a beautiful lady such as yourself been? You had me worried sick!" he'd put his hand on my shoulder.

I shrug my shoulder and make him let go. "Don't worry about me! I just went out for fresh air! Now get out of my way!"

Since its like a small alleyway like thing, he spread his arms to not let me thru. "Nope! Not 'til I get what I want."

With all the angry I had, with all the force I had, I pushed him aside. "I told you!! I'm not giving you the pleasures you want!! I don't like you"  
I start running home.

I glance back at Deidara who is looking in my direction, laughing for some reason. I look away.

I finally make it back home, where Kisame is waiting patiently for me to come back.  
"Hello, Sakura! How was the result?" he smiled kindly.

I smiled big. "Kisame, it turned blue!"

Kisame's eyes brightened up as an emotional Kisame opened up. "Oh Sakura!! Won't Itachi be proud!"

I looked in the direction of Itachi's room. "Yea..he will...I hope."

Kisame puts his hand on my head. "He'll awaken. Probably be awaken by the news you have for him."

"Yeah. Oh yea...Kisame?"

"Yes? What is it, Sakura?"

I sigh a little. "Um...its about Deidara...ever since the inscident...he's been trying to hit on me. What should I do?"

He looked a bit concerned. "Oh really?! Well, I'll just have to take care of him for you! Don't worry Sakura...I'll straighten him up!" He'd smile.

I'd hug him. "Thanks for being here for me Kisame-chan!!"

He'd hug me back. "Anytime Sakura! 33"

I give him a last smile, and walk to Itachi's room.  
I sit on my usual chair...and sit there, holding his hand.  
I began to talk to him.

"Hi Itachi. It's me again...Sakura. I just wanted to tell you that I have great news for you. I just can't wait for you to wake up from this past month. I want you to be there on the big day. Holding my hand the entire time. I'm gonna need you Itachi"  
I sit there just thinking...watching to see if anything happens.  
Nothing so far.

"Sigh."

Itachi's Inner Perspective

Where am I?  
It's very dark in here.  
I can't see.  
I--I hear a voice calling my name.  
Who is it?  
I think I know the person.  
Who? Who?  
I hear an eckoed voice.

"Itachi...please wake up soon...please."

Who is it?

Itachi's Awakened Perspective

I slowly open my eyes.  
Everything is so blurry.  
I see a figure in front of me.  
As my vision slowly comes into contrast...the blurry colors become pink.  
My vision becomes stronger...and I finally identify the person.  
Her head tucked into her arms.  
I touch her.

Sakura's Perspective

I feel a touch.  
One that felt like it didn't belong from anyone else but the one true person I love.  
I looked up, to the best thing ever.

"Itachi!"

Without thinking, I fling my arms around him, hugging him.

"You're awake! You're awake!!"

Itachi's Perspective

Awake?  
Is that what happened?  
I was asleep?  
But why is this woman so happy that I'm awake?  
Who is she?

I slowly push her off. "Um...do I know you?"

Her green eyes turn to a confused stage.

"Itachi...it's me...Sakura...your girlfriend."

Right then and there, something comes over me.  
My brain starts receiving things.  
It was an amazement to her, when I just flung my arms around her and kissed her.

Sakura's Perspective

Ok!  
What happened?  
I thaught he didn't know who I was...and now he's kissing me!  
This is very weird...but it is him!

He pulled away.

I smile. "Now do you remember?"

He nods. "Yea. I do."

I smile bigger, which makes him smile. "Ok then...Itachi..." dramatic pause. "...we're going to have..." I pause and look at him.

He'd lift an eyebrow. "Have a what?"

My smile becomes a small laugh with tears of happiness. "...Itachi...I'm pregnant."

Right then and there his face gets a big ass smile. "Really?! REALLY?!"

I laugh a little. "Yeah! Really! I just came back from the test a while ago."

"OhmyGawd!" we hug again. we're gonna be a hugging family. xD

While the happiness is spreading around the two of us, Kisame comes in with a frightened face.  
"Sakura?! You ok"  
He takes a look at Itachi who is sitting down.  
For some reason, Kisame took it too exciting and fainted.

Itachi and I just laughed.

"Just leave him, Sakura. So um...How long was I out of it?"

I looked at him as my frown disappeared. "For almost a month."

"Oh." his expression also changed.

Itachi's Perspective

One month with everyone in this household worrying about me.  
Wait a sec...

"Hey Sakura? Was everyone worried about me?"

"Everyone, except Deidara. He was concentrating on stealing me from you."

At that moment he comes him. "Oh, hello Sakura bab...oh gosh!"

He looks at me like if he just saw a ghost.

"Why the fuck are you hitting on my girl!!!???" I start to try standing up.

I slowly walk up to him. Uneasy on walking. "Speak!"

He just stands there like an idiot.

* * *

Author's Note: Uh-oh. Just a few minutes after Itachi wakes up, and the drama begins. R&R PLZ!!! 


	14. Deidara Gets It!

Chapter 14 

Itachi's Perspective

"Deidara?! Why are you hitting on Sakura?!" I steadily make it to where he is standing.

"W-well she wasn't protected so...I..um.." he hesitated.

I grab his neck. "She has me! Coma or no coma"  
I start squeazing his neck, slowly I squeaze.

"GAAK--GAH!" his breathing is getting faint.

"Itachi...I think he gets it. Don't kill him." Sakura tugs on me.

I push him and release him.  
He hits the wall and makes a giant dent.  
"That'll teach you!" I take a glare at him, and I fall do the ground.

Sakura runs to me. "Itachi?! Are you ok?!"

"Yea..I'm fine." I get up again.

"Deidara, get out now!" Sakura yells at him.

Gently in pain, Deidara gets up and starts walking to his room.

Sakura in the meantime, is helping me get to my bed. "That really wasn't possible was it?"

I took a glance at her. "Yes it was. If I weren't to do that, he wouldn't leave you alone. Tell me if he bugs you from now on...especially now that you're pregnant."

She looks at he stomach smiling. "Yea. Can't wait."

I smile. "Yea...me neither. Ya scared?"

She looked at me. "A little."

I took her hand. "Don't worry. I'll be there."

She smiled and hugged me. "Thanks!"

Sasuke's Perspective

I sit on my bed, just thinking of my next attack.  
But struck by the thaught that my brother was in love with my former classmate.

I sigh. "NARUTO! CAN YOU COME IN HERE? PLEASE?"

Naruto walks in and I jump on him. "I need company!"

Naruto laughs. "What kind of company?"

"A comforting company." I sigh again.

Naruto does his silly laugh. "Not the sex company?"

I laugh. "That can wait for later."

"Aw! Ok."

* * *

Author's Note: Another short chapter. Don't wry, action will happen soon again. I just don't wanna get to the end of this story. I'M STALLING! LOL. RR! 


	15. Planning of a New War

Chapter 15 

Sakura's Perspective

For a couple of months now, 5 to be exact  
Deidara hasn't had contact with neither me nor Itachi.  
Everytime we're around him, he either moves back, or goes somewhere else.  
Me with my pregnancy, you can say its going alright.  
I'm getting fatter!  
I keep asking Itachi if he still loves me.  
He says "Yes", but I hardly believe him.  
Its kinda stupid of me not to believe him.  
After all, he's being a great help.  
He's finally gotten out of the drowziness he has been through after the insident with his brother.  
He has not much to worry about now.  
All there is, is raising our baby just right.

Sasuke's Perspective

Planning for my next attack is almost complete.  
All I need is some adustments, and I'm done!  
I will finally kill my brother...or will he kill me?  
Guh! We'll see.  
But if I kill him, Sakura will want revenge against me.  
I don't know.  
Why am I here then?  
Why am I Akatsuki?  
What is the purpose of me being here?  
Is it to become more stronger and kill, Itachi?

Naruto walks in. "Hey Sasuke. You ok?"

"Not really, but I'm almost done with our next attack." I look at him and smirk.

"That's great!" he hovers over me, looking at my writing. "Will it work?"

I sigh. "We'll just have to find out tomorrow. Wake up very early. We're stricking around 6am. Got it?"

Naruto laughs. "Got it! But why tell me, if we sleep together?"

I have a blank face. "True."

"Sooo...do you have any plans for us tonight??? Huh huh??!!"

I look at him with an eyebrow up. "No. We gotta wake early, remember?"

He frowns. "Oh..right. Darn."

I laugh and roll my eyes.  
I continue doing my plan. I finish. "Please work this time...please!"

* * *

Author's Note: Another short chapter. The action packed chapter is next! Stay tuned!! RR!! 


	16. Understandings with Another War

Chapter 16 

Akatsuki Perspective

Sasuke: Ok...everyone know what we're gonna do, right?

All: Yes!

Sasuke: Alright! Now...lets head out!!

He takes his Akatsuki army outside...it is 4am...only an hour before they attack.  
Everyone thrilled that they finally might get to fight in this war.

Itachi's Perspective

-sleeping sleeping sleeping-

Akatsuki Perspective

They've now traveled a far distance.  
A few more miles to go.

Sasuke's Perspective

Just walking all this way makes the suspense.  
At least they won't know we're coming.  
I can just see that Sucker's face now!  
O.O I start cracking up.

"Hey Sasuke? What chu laughing at?" Naruto looks at me.

I stop laughing and look at him. "Just trying to imagine my brother's face when we invade them again."

"Yea. It's gonna be awesome!" Naruto laughs along.

Just 3 more miles, and we'll finally be there!

I slowly put my arm around Naruto. "Thanks for coming again. Hopefully this time you'll fight, unlike the last."

Naruto looks at me with an eyebrow lifted. "You know you wanna say something else, Sasuke."

"No I don't." my face turns red.

"Just say is...no one will hear you."

"Fine...I love you Naruto."

"Eeeek! I love you, too, Sasuke!!" he hugs me.

"HEY! Are you guys going out or something??!" Shikamaru yells out of nowhere.

"Um...nooo..." both Naruto and I say, laughing afterwards.

Finally 6am...half a mile to go.  
Perfect timing.

"I see it, Sasuke!" Naruto yells out, seeing the village of Konoha beyond us.

"Be ready everyone." I command them to their positions.

Itachi's Perspective

I wake up all of a sudden.  
I have a feeling something will happen today.  
I peak over at Sakura who is still asleep.  
I slowly get out of bed, and get dressed.  
I slip out of the apartment without anyone knowing.  
Knowing a similarity to where something would happen, I went to the gate of Konoha.  
As soon as I get there, there is a line of Akatsuki members infront of it.

"Hello again, Itachi." my younger brother Sasuke speaks first.

"What the hell are you doing here again?" I say walking towards him.

"Oh...just wanted to finish what was unfinished." I grinned.

I activated my sharingan. "Leave now!! Or be sorry!"

He also activated his sharingan. "Be sorry for what? I kicked your ass last time!"

"But this time, it's my turn! I have a wife and an unborn child to safe!!"

Author's Perspective

Itachi draws his katana.  
Sasuke draws nothing, but is grinning.  
The rest of the Akatsuki members just stand there, knowing that they won't fight today.  
But in an instant, Sasuke gives off the hand signal he was to give them, and they charged at Itachi.  
Itachi made hand signs, and froze them in there place.  
"Mangekyou Sharingan!" Itachi activates it, and puts everyone, including Sasuke in it.  
Itachi appears infront of Sasuke.  
"Foolish little brother. You thaught you would win again, but look where you are at now"  
Itachi swings his katana at Sasuke.  
Sasuke screams in pain.  
"Now, how do you like it"  
Sasuke starts to relax.  
"OK OK! I GET IT!" Itachi lets them all go.  
As soon as Sasuke is out, he falls to the floor, breathing heavily.  
"Now you know how I feel"  
"I...under...stand...Itachi..." Sasuke is now fully collapsed.  
Naruto walks over, looks at Itachi, and bends down at Sasuke.  
Sasuke stands up fast, and punches Itachi.  
Itachi flies back, and lands on his back.  
"You let your guard down, Itachi. A true ninja doesn't do that"  
Itachi looks up at Sasuke. "I...want my life back...give me my life back...foolish little brother"  
Sasuke seems puzzled.  
How can Itachi possibly want to go back to Akatsuki, if he wasn't in it when he came to Konoha thru that hole.  
"What do you mean?" Sasuke looks at him surprised.  
"I wasn't born like this, Sasuke! I came here on accident. I was an Akatsuki member. I left Konoha a lot time ago. I'm not supposed to be here"  
"Me neither." Sasuke spoke. "I didn't know. All I wanted was my revenge. Maybe there's a way to get back."

* * *

Author's note: WARNING! I get brotherly here for some stupid reason. DON'T BLAME ME! lol.

* * *

Sasuke looks down a his brother.  
He lends Itachi a hand, and takes it.The two share a small smile, and go their seperate ways.  
No wars for now.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok. I think I'm going a little TOO fast. But heck! There's a sequal to this story! YAY! RR!!!! 


	17. The Truth pt 1

Chapter 17 

Itachi's Perspective

I steadily walk home limping.  
Not much that Sakura can tell I got into a fight.  
I make it home, and Sakura is already up.  
She is lying on the couch holding her stomach like she always does.

"Hi Honey! Where were you?" she slowly gets up, "runs" to me, and hugs me. "Didn't wake up to you this morning."

"I woke up early because, S-Sasuke came back. But before you say anything, we both changed." I say walking her back to the couch.

"Oh. That's good."

I take a deep breath. "Sakura, we need to talk." I sit beside her.

"Yea..what is it?" she looks at me very concerned.

"I wasn't born to be living in Konoha. I'm supposed to be in the Akatsuki." I stare at her, wondering what her reaction may be.

She starts to laugh. "Nice one, Itachi. You? Akatsuki? Yea right!"

I sit there serious.

She stops. "Seriously??"

I knod.

"How?"

"It starts like this..."

I tell her the entire story about me finding that hole which became a portal and teleported me here.

She looks at me with amazement. "Does this mean you're gonna leave?"

"I don't know. It depends on Sasuke and I, I guess."

She leans on me. "I don't want you to leave."

"If I do leave, I'd take you with me."

"Ok."

I hug her.

Author's Note: Another VERY short chapter. R&&R plz! I'M LOSING HITS!!! TT


	18. The Truth pt 2

Chapter 18 

Sasuke's Perspective

I come back from the mission with everyone starring at me.

Naruto comes up to me. "Why didn't you kill him, Sasuke? I thaught you wanted to."

I stood in silence not looking at him. Not even once.

"Hey. Come on, Sasuke. Tell me." he poked me.

"I don't belong here." I sighed and sat on the nearest chair in the room.

He seemed to have chocked. "What? What do you mean you don't belong here?"

I sighed once again. "I'm not supposed to be an Akatsuki...my brother is."

"Oh. Then how'd you end up here?" he is now interested.

I started explaining. "I don't know how it happened. I was fast asleep in Konoha, and I had a dream, that we were all here. When I woke up, it had all come true."

He stood there, looking at me. "Interesting." --I'v been saying that lately! xD---

I look at him awkward. "You don't believe me?"

I shook his head. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke...that can't happen."

I rose. "Yes it can! I remember living in Konoha! Being in love with Sakur..." I instantly pause and sit back down with my hand on my head.

He stepped back. "You? In love with...her??!"

---bet you didn't see that coming!! xD----

"Naruto...I'm sorry I said that. You and I...we were just best friends."

Tears start to fall from his eyes. "Just friends? But I thaught we had something special?!"

I stand up again. "We do. Now..in this none-exsisting world that probably is a dream. I don't know."

He looks at me once again...and runs out.

I sit back down, and sigh.

Itachi's Perspective

I sat there thinking, alone.  
Wondering if its appropriate to go back.  
Go back to the evil side, and stay there forever.  
Leaving Sakura on her own.  
Leaving her to take care of our child alone.  
I don't know.  
I just think and think and think.  
Thinking of the consequences of leaving.  
Feeling very uncomfortable.  
Wanting to cry...which I never do.  
No decicion pops into my head as I sit there.

Sakura comes in unexpected. "You okay, Itachi?" she sits near me and puts her head on my shoulder.

I sigh. "I'm not sure. Just thinking of whether I should go back or not."

"I thaugh you weren't leaving."

"I know. It's just that I gotta think about it. Like, if I leave, I'm leaving you alone to raise our child, the consequences of being evil again. That stuff."

"Oh. Its tuff on you, I bet."

"Yea." I put my head on hers.

"Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"Did you ever love someone, but me?"

I smile softly. "No. Never. I really never thaught about love when I was in the Akatsuki. Funny you should ask."

"Seriously?"

I nod laughing slightly. "Seriously!"

She'd also laugh slightly. "That must have been a sucky life. Do you know who I loved?"

I'd thinks a second. "I didn't know you. I'v never met you, till now."

"Wow." She'd smile. "Weird how things happen."

"Yea. But if I were to guess, maybe you were in love with Sasuke."

"Oh no. He's too evil for me."

"OH trust me...he isn't evil when he lives in Konoha. Can be the nicest kid if he wants to."

"Oh...reallly?"

"Mhm. Really."

"Maybe I was." she'd hug me. "But right now, it's you I love.

I hug her back. "Same here."

* * *

Author's Note: I'v been making sad chapters. but i bet you didn't expect Sasuke to say that. Just felt like it so don't ask me why. Just trying to make it interesting, but I suck at it! RR PLZ!!! 


	19. New Thaughts Come to Action

Chapter 19 

Itachi's Perspective

A week passed since the last time I "faught" my younger brother.  
Sakura is coming close to her due date.  
Its getting tough.  
I really don't know if I'll be here for that day tho.  
If I'm not, then I might as well be the worst father there is.  
But what if I do go back and me and Sakura are still together.  
Maybe she'll join the Akatsuki.  
Or maybe that won't be.  
I don't really know yet.

Sakura walks in.  
"Hey Itachi!" she hugs me from behind.

"Hey!" I smile, turn around and hug her, letting her sit on my lap.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Then can we do something? Plz!"

I laugh. "You have a week until the baby is born. You should be sitting down not being a "wife."

She blinks. "But we're not even married."

"But it seems like it."

"True."

I smile a little.

She lifts her finger. "Speaking about wives...will I ever become a true wife?"

My smile turns into a serious look again. "Um..well...I don't know...maybe."

"Itachi...tell me."

I poke her nose. "You will know when the time will come...trust me, you will know."

"But Itachi-kun!" She makes puppy faces at me, making puppy noises along with it.

I laugh a little. "Fine. It will be soon...you'll see."

"Soon, huh."

"Yup."

"Hm. Before or after the baby is born?" she tilts her head.

I smirk, stand up and walk away, not letting her chase after me. "I'm gonna go out for a while. Ok?"

She smiles. "Can I come?"

I sigh and look at her. "No."

"Why?" she looks at me sadly.

I smile. "You'll thank me for this later."

"Hmph." she shrugs and heads to the room. "Ok."

I smile a little happily and think to myself. "You sure will thank me later."

Sasuke's Perspective

I've been pasing around a lot lately ever since I told Naruto that.  
Its been a while and he still hasn't talked to me.  
I REALLY gotta make it up to him.  
But how?

* * *

Author's Note: HI HI !! Sorry its been a while. I haven't had really good ideas till now. Hope this story still has its fans. And I hope a certain person who I hurt a while ago will fogive me for fixing Sasuke's relationship with Naruto. PLZ IMANI !! TT HOPEFULLY I'll update soon. Hopefully I will be able to go on the computer.TTFN ! Ta Ta For Now ! xD 


	20. Between Itachi and Sakura

Chapter 20 

Itachi's Perspective

"I'm looking for the prettiest one you got." I look at the see thru table at the jewelry store.

The woman at the store pulls out a ring with a rose shaped diamond on it. "What about this?"

I smile. "That is perfect ! Engagement??"

"Yes. There are two pieces to it." she takes apart the ring which makes the rose look like a heart.

"Perfect. I'll take it." I give her the money.

"Great." she puts the ring in a box and hands it to me. "The person you give this to is a very lucky person."

"Yes...she is." I smile one last time at her, thank her, and I walk back to the apartment.

But, during that time...I was being watched...

Kisame jumps out infront of me. "Itachi...what is that??" He grins at me revealing his razor sharp teeth.

I glare at him, giant sweatdrop on the head. "None of your business, Kisame."

Deidara jumps at me out of no where. "Please..tell us !!"

Now a angry mark is on my head as I sorta growl at them. "If I tell you will you not tell Sakura ?"

They nod stupidly with grins of "of course we won't Itachi, not now, but we will later".

I stare at them with a non-trusting face. "Nah..you'll have to find out later." I walk away.

They follow me and persuade me. "AW! COME ON ITACHI !!"

I stop in my tracks even more angry. "DO YOU WANT ME TO USE DEATH GLARE, THEN USE MY MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN, AND KILL YOU AFTERWARDS???!!!"

They freeze. "No Sir !"

I sigh and keep walking.

We get home, and Sakura is once again in the living room laying on the couch.  
As I enter, she quickly stands up.  
"ITACHI ! You're home !" she smiles at me and hugs me as I come to her.

"Hey my Love. I got something for you." I smile.

A surprised face appears on her. "Huh? Really?"

Kisame and Deidara walk in, and stare at me as I bend down on one knee. OoO

Sakura blushes as I take her hand, reach into my pocket, and pull out the box.

"Sakura, you know I love you right? Well, now I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." I open the box. "Will you marry me?"

Her face turns red as a cherry. "Eeeep ! Yes...I will Itachi !"

I smile, actually showing my teeth, and place the ring on her finger. "This is only half of it...so far its a heart..but once the second piece is on...its much prettier."

She smile as I stand up and hugs me again and I hug her back.

* * *

Kisame: -has a tissue out and wipes fake tears off his face- Its so beautiful !  
Deidara: -stares at Kisame- Be a man Shark-Face !  
Kisame: STFU !Itachi: Hey ! You two ! Stop fighting !  
Sakura: -- OMFG !  
Sasuke: -thinking of his plan to make it up to Naruto- I KNOW ! I'll ask him to marry me !  
Itachi: Um...don't copy me little brother !  
Sasuke: I don't have to listen to you ! ItachisGirl ?  
Me: Yes?  
Sasuke: Can you make me ask Naruto to marry me?  
Me: Hm...lemme think...uhh...NO ! It can't be the same as Itachi's !  
Sasuke: Damn you !  
Naruto: Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke...let the creator do her job. If she doesn't want to do it, she doesn't have to.  
Me: OK ! STOP SAYING STUFF BEFORE THIS TURNS INTO THE STORY !! I WILL NOT CALL THE NEXT CHAPTER "Arguement Between the Character on How Sasuke Makes it Up To Naruto" !  
All: -silent-  
Me: HeeHeeHee !!

RR plz !!


	21. A New Family

**Chapter 21**

Sasuke's Perspective

I pase around the room.  
Thinking.  
""What do I do"  
Naruto walks by the door...he pauses and looks at me

Naruto: Sasuke...I'm..I'm sorry for running out like that...I let my jealously run wild. I just didn't want to...

I kiss him "Say no more"  
Kiss...turns into make-out.  
Soon leads to the bed.  
Soon leads to something big...

Itachi's Perspective

I'm so happy!  
Sakura is in the labor room about to have the baby/\ Of course I am in here too.  
I don't want to miss anything.

[[Few Hours Later

Its a girl !  
Her name is...uhh.  
Well..don't make fun of me...but I called her after my mom..Mikoto. /\ Mikoto Haruno Uchiha I'm really happy.  
Can't stop smiling which isn't good for me cuz I'm evil !  
Sakura is happy also.  
Very happy family so far...

Now that I think of all of this Its gonna be even hard to choice whether to go back to the way things are or stay the way it is right now I have a family now, I just can't abandon them If I do decide to leave...I might as well take both of them with me Sakura will have to join he Akatsuki and so will Mikoto Pein better let them join -sighs- I don't know what to do

Sakura's Perspective

Itachi and I now have a daughter Mikoto Itachi chose that name...and he said it ment something very special to him He won't really tell me That name doesn't ring a bell either Oh well...whoever it is...she must have been a really great person to him

* * *

Author's Note:  
It seems I am losing a lot of readers . its all my fault. i havne't been updating a lot. and now i have an idea for a sequal and grr. so i thnk ima end this story pretty soon.  
Enjoy the final chapters and keep an eye out for the SEQUAL!  
I will post it up as a chapter for this maybe...or on my profile!! 


	22. Hard Discissions or Maybe Lies

Chapter 22

Itachi's Perspective

I pase around the room...alone...no one in here but me I continuously pass my Akatsuki cloak (have no idea how its there.lol)  
I stare at it for a long period of time...just thinking if I want to go back I just can't take it anymore I sit myself on the floor...thinking.  
What do I do?  
Leave them here and I leave...or take them with me -sighs- I don't know

I stay in there for several hours and Sakura comes knocking on the door "Itachi? What are you doing in here??" she hugs me from the back.  
"Nothing...just thinking." I look up at my cloak and so does she.  
"What's that"  
"Oh...its my..um...lucky cloak." I make an excuse.  
"Oh...wow. It looks familiar." she touches it with one finger.  
"Really?" I look back at her.  
"Yea. It's like if I've seen it before. I don't know"  
"Do you remember at least a little bit"  
She thinks hard for a bit. After a little while, I can tell she stops thinking and she steps back a little. "Now I remember...this is the Akatsuki cloak..isn't it..." she kinda looks down.  
I hug her. "Hey..it's okay. It's behind me now"  
She hugs me back. "Really"  
"Yea." I nibble her neck a little bit to see if I can make her happy.  
She starts giggling.  
"Happy now"  
"A little." she smiles a little.

Sasuke's Perspective

I finish panting a little starring down at Naruto who is also panting. "That was...fun"  
He nods and I lay on the side of him covering us with the covers.  
He rest his head on my chest and I gently stroke his hair. "Hey"  
"Hm?? What is it, Sasuke"  
"I wanna tell you something"  
"What is it?" he almost sits up.  
I hug him really close to me. "I love you, my Loser. "  
He laughs a little and hugs me back. "Yea. I love you, too, Sasuke"  
I lift his chin and kiss him and he kisses me back.  
"I never want to lose you, Sasuke"  
"Neither do I"  
"You think it'll be like this forever"  
"Hopefully."

Author's Note: OMG! CHAPTER 22 IS UP NOW:D LoL. Yea. took me about a month. Sry guys! I've been planning on many more stories. I've working on this stories sequal and a DN Angel story w R&R PLZ:D 


	23. Time of Truth: Should We Go Back?

Chapter 23 

Now its time...to decide whether we stay or leave...stay with our loves...or leave our loves behind...it's time for truth.

THE LAST PART OF THE STORY!!!! dun dun dun!!!

Itachi's Perspective

I've been waking up in the middle of the night each day after the day that Sakura saw my Akatsuki cloak.  
It's been nightmares that wake me up.  
I dream that I am back in the Akatsuki but I don't have my family with me.  
I'm back to my old self, I'm out to get Naruto's nine-tailed fox spirit again.  
The nightmare goes well, until the end, where I see a large hole in the wall with eyes peering at me.  
They try grabbing me.  
I try getting away but they cling to me and take me in.  
That hole...looked EXACTLY like the one that brought me to this dimension.  
Except...that there weren't any eyes the first time.  
What do those eyes represent?  
There were only 3 pairs of eyes.  
What were they?  
Who were they?  
Does this nightmare really mean something?  
Something that may happen in the future?  
How can I find out?  
Who can I talk to?  
Someone help me!

"Daddy?" Mikoto comes up to me and pokes my back.  
I turn around and see my daughter behind me. "What is it, Miko"  
"I can't sleep. I keep having a scary dream"  
I pick her up and put her in my lap for a while. "C'mon. Lets go to the living room so we don't wake Mommy up." I pick her up again and carry her to the living room and sit on the couch. "Okay"  
She hugs me tight. "It was really scary, Daddy"  
"I bet. Your clinging to me like a tick." I laugh a little.  
She giggles a little. "If only you saw it Daddy. There was a whole in the wall and there were eyes looking at me. They were chasing after me, too"  
I had a surprised look on my face. That dream was closely related to mine. "What else happened"  
"I saw you, Daddy. You were wearing a black and red jacket and you were trying to get a orange-haired boy. You said, 'Nine-tailed fox"  
I stayed in silence..thinking.  
What can this mean?  
My daughter and I having the same exact dream.  
What the hell is going on?  
Miko taps me again. "Daddy"  
"Huh"  
"You okay"  
"Yea, Miko. I'm fine. C'mon. Lets go back to sleep"  
"Can we sleep here"  
I sigh. "Okay." I lay on the couch hugging Miko who is on top of me, trying to find the soft spot.  
We fall asleep.

Sasuke's Perspective

I can't quit thinking about everything going back to normal.  
Naruto and I..and all our friends being back in Konoha. Is it possible to go back?  
Do I want to go back?  
No.  
Yea.  
I don't know.  
Ugh.  
I mean..I don't want to leave Naruto. Ever since we've been together..we're inseperable.  
I don't know...its just in my head right now. 

* * *

Author's Note: We are getting SO close to the end of this story! 

R&R plz!!


	24. We're All Happy Now

Chapter 24 

Author's Note: Okay. I'm going to make this my FINAL chapter. If I can I mean. I've been having a lot of writer's block..so Ima try. Hopefully my dad doesn't interupt. Grr. Okay! Here we go!

* * *

Itachi walks to the front of the Konoha gates and sits just outside of them looking into the village. Wondering what to do, he sits sideways so that the outside of the village is on one side of him and the village enterance on the other. He questions himself, "Do I miss my old life...or did I miss living here"  
"I see you're in thought also"  
Itachi turns around to find that is brother has found him sitting down at the gate.  
"Yea. I'm wondering if I should go back to Akatsuki or not"  
Sasuke sits beside him."I'm wondering if I should come back to Konoha myself"  
"Do you want to come back?" Itachi now sits facing the outside of the village.  
"To be honest..yea. It would be great for me and my lover." Sasuke says facing the gate trying to keep SasuNaru a secret.  
"I have a daughter"  
"Really"  
"Yea. Guess what her name is"  
Sasuke sits thinking of a possible name."I give up"  
Itachi laughs a little. "Remember our mom's name"  
"Yea...her name is Mikoto??" Sasuke faces Itachi kinda smirking.  
"Yup"  
They talk and talk..just like old times I guess.  
"Well, little brother, I'm gonna go look at something"  
"Can I come with"  
"If the village doesn't catch you I guess"  
Sasuke takes his cloak off and underneith is his old clothes. "Now they won't." He hides the cloak in a bush.  
The two walk into the village and many people stare like if they were saying,"Isn't that the one who killed the Uchiha clan? Why is he here? With Itachi"  
Sasuke puts his head down and keeps walking.  
Itachi does the same and enters an alley right behind Ichiraku Ramen shop.  
Sasuke follows.  
"This is where I exited and I was here again." Itachi looked in it and saw nothing but darkness. He kept starring...and out of the corner he saw eyes starring at him. 3 pairs of eyes starring back at him.  
Sasuke also looked thru it and saw nothing at first but then saw 3 pairs of eyes also. "Woah"  
"You see them, too"  
"Yea. Who are they?" Sasuke tries sticking his hand into the whole but Itachi grabs his arm and stops him.  
"Don't stick your hand in there. Who knows what will happen"  
"Hmph. True." They keep starring at the eyes, trying to figure out who they are.

"Itachi! Are you here?!" A voice from in front of the ramen shop yells out.  
"In here, Sakura!" He yells back to her and Sakura starts walking into the alley.  
"S-Sakura?" Sasuke whispers and stares up to where Sakura is standing and Sasuke stands up. Sakura studies Sasuke and gasps, stepping back a little. "You're...Sasuke"  
"Sakura, this is my little brother." Itachi goes behind Sakura and hugs her.  
"I see." Sakura says looking at Sasuke...and a small smile pops out of nowhere on her face.  
Sasuke smirks a little also. "Nice to see you again, Sakura"  
"Same here"  
Itachi smiles rarely again."How nice. Old friends re-united"  
"Hm. So, what were you guys doing back here?" Sakura asks.  
Still hugging her, Itachi leads Sakura to the hole in the wall. "This is my ticket back to the Akatsuki"  
Sakura gets sad again. "Oh. So, you're planning on going back"  
"I don't know yet, but there are 3 pairs of eyes that look back at me...but I don't know who they are"  
Sakura turns around and hugs him tight, kinda crying. "Don't leave me, please Itachi..don't leave me"  
Itachi hugs her back and closes her eyes. "I never said I would leave you, I just don't know if I should go back or not"  
Sasuke watches them.  
"Do you miss your old self?" Sakura asks Itachi all confident.  
"Yes." he sighs.  
She whispers. "Go back"  
"Huh"  
"Go back. Go back to the Akatsuki. Make everything normal again...but..take me and Miko with you"  
Itachi shakes his head. "Are you sure?? Its very dangerous in the Akatsuki"  
She sorta laughs. "It'll be a great experience for Miko and me. Besides, the goody life isn't fun anymore"  
Sasuke laughs a little. "Same old Sakura. Haven't changed at all. Except that you're with my brother"  
Sakura hits him.  
They all laugh. "So its set. Sasuke and I will have our old lives back and my family will come with me. Sakura, we should also get married soon. Maybe before we go so that Sasuke can be in it"  
Sasuke shakes his head. "Nah. If you guys are gonna get married, it should be a normal thing that you do with your normal friends"  
"Nothing in the Akatsuki is normal. We should do it now."

FEW HOURS LATER

Person: I now pronounce you man and wife.  
(okay this is corny so ima stop XD)

The five of them (Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura Miko and Naruto) go back to the hole in the alley.  
"Ready"  
They all say yes.  
They all take a deep breath and one by one step into the hole.  
Their heads start spinning non-stop.  
Sakura held Miko tight making sure she was fine.  
The spinning stopped and they all stepped out of the hole.  
Everything looked the same, but it wasn't.  
As soon as Itachi was spotted, EVERYONE started yelling out, "ITACHI UCHIHA IS THERE!! OMG"  
"Guess I'm a rouge ninja again"  
"Yup." Sasuke laughed.  
"Well, guess we'll see you guys soon again. Nice seeing you again, Foolish Little Brother!" Itachi, Sakura and Miko run off.  
"Yea! See yea later Itachi!" he laughs and hugs Naruto. "C'mon, my Loser. Lets go home"  
Almost everything..is back to normal.

* * *

Author's Note: This last chapter was kinda cheesy. XD but guess it turned out okay. Hope you likied it!! SEQUAL COMING SOON!!!!! 


End file.
